Szepty z Dawnych Dni
by Ninqeaiwe
Summary: Miniaturka, wzięta z beznadziejnie nudnej fizyki.


_**AN:** Miniaturka, napisana w nagłym natchnieniu na dzisiejszej fizyce (błagam, niech ktoś zabierze ode mnie wzory na okres drgań!). Bardzo proszę o komentarze, to naprawdę nie boli!_

XXX

Zaczęło się od prostej potrzeby samotności. Młody mężczyzna, prawie jeszcze chłopak, szukał miejsca w którym mógłby choć przez godzinę być sam. Wszak wystarczająco ciężko jest ułożyć zburzony świat pomijając jedne z najważniejszych fragmentów, w ciszy i spokoju, gdy nik tnie parzy na ciebie, jakbyś był szklaną figurą, która może rozpaść się za najlżejszym dotknięciem, ani nie pyta co minutę, czy aby na pewno wszystko dobrze, jednocześnie zdając sobie sprawę, że "dobrze" nie jest absolutnie nic. Wszak jak może być "dobrze", skoro nie ma już najlepszego przyjaciela?

I właśnie wtedy, siedząc pod drzewem, złotym za sprawą jesiennych liści, Młodzieniec, który wcale nie był jeszcze Profesorem, po raz pierwszy usłyszał szept. Zdumiał się wówczas bardzo, bowiem szept ów zdawał się śpiewać o stracie i smutku, których właśnie sam Młodzieniec doświadczał. Później dopiero zorientował się, że to wiatr cicho łka o tych, którzy odeszli.

Młodzieniec stał się Mężczyzną, lecz nadal często przychodził pod drzewo, słuchać Szeptu wiatru.

Zajęło mu to długi czas, lecz któregoś dnia w końcu pojął. Wiatr nie śpiewał o jego stracie, ani nawet nie o wszystkich tych ludziach, którzy przeminęli. Szeptał o przeszłości tak odległej, że nawet historia jej zapomniała. Łkał za tymi, którzy odeszli tak dawno, że żadna opowieść nie zachowała ich imion. A niedługo potem Mężczyzna począł spisywać Szepty z Dawnych Dni.

 _Na początku był Eru, Jedyny, którego na obszarze Ardy nazywają Iluvatarem..._

Litery wychodziły nierówne, spod niepewnej, nienawykłej do pisania ręki Mężczyzny. Pisał jednak, słowo po słowie, opowieści wiatru Dawnych Dni, a ręka coraz bardziej przywykała do Pióra. Teraz, kiedy wiedział, czego nasłuchiwać szepty nie opuszczały go ani na chwilę.

Dni przemijały, a w świecie nastały mroczne czasy. Mężczyzna wciąż jednak zapisywał łkania wiatru, których nikt prócz niego zadawał się nie słyszeć.

 _Tak więc wielkie ciemności ogarnęły Valinor..._

Lecz mroczne czasy również przeminęły, zaś Mężczyzna stal się Mężem, a potem Ojcem. I wciąż pisał, a wiatr Dawnych Dni podszeptywał mu słowa.

 _Wśród opowieści, które do nas doszły z tych lat smutku, są i takie, gdzie płacz_

 _miesza się z radością, a w cieniu śmierci nie gaśnie światło._

Mijały lata, aż w końcu Pisarz stał się Profesorem. Ukazał światu pierwsze ze swoich opowieści, a świat je przyjął. Wiatr jednak nadal miał tak wiele do opowiedzenia.

 _...Biorę go jako okup za ojca i brata..._

 _...Nikt nie mógł sprostać Aeglosowi, włóczni Gil-Galada, a miecz Elendila siał postrach wśród orków i ludzi..._

 _...I Maglor ulitował się nad nimi..._

 _...Żegnaj, zacny złodzieju..._

 _...Pamiętam dobrze blask ich sztandarów..._

 _...Cieszę się, że je ze mną, Samie. Tutaj, w ostatniej godzinie świata..._

 _...Ci, którzy przyjdą po nas, stworzą legendę naszych czasów..._

 _...Oto nastają dni panowania Króla. Oby sprzyjała im pomyślność..._

 _...Może z jego pomocą zdołasz zagrzać serca do dawnego męstwa w tym coraz zimniejszym świecie..._

Mijały lata, a dłonie profesora poczęły się męczyć. Lecz nadal pisał, bowiem ciche łkanie wiatru nie ustawało. Wiedział, ze jedno życie, to zbyt mało, by spisać jak należy, wszystkie pieśni dawnych dni, lecz czynił co tylko było w jego mocy. Wydal kolejne dzieła, a i te świat przyjął, choć nie uważali, by mogła to być ich historia.

 _Wszystko jednak, czy dobre, czy złe, kiedyś się kończy._

 _Taki jest w Historii i w Pieśni koniec Eldarów._

Litery wychodzące spod Pióra Profesora znów były nierówne i niezgrabne, jednak teraz działo się to za sprawą znużenia. Wypełnił jednak swe zadanie napisał ostatnie zdanie historii Dawnych Dni.

Łkająca pieśń, jaką wiatr od tak dawna szeptał do jego ucha, umilkła.

I tak oto odszedł Profesor, by samemu stać się częścią Historii, którą tak ukochał.

 _Nie powiem nie płaczcie, bowiem nie wszystkie łzy są złe._


End file.
